


Fantasy Fer

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Smut, True Love, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Am I awake or is this a fantasy?’ Sergio wondered when he walked into his kitchen to find his longtime lover, Fernando, standing at the counter. He was wearing nothing, but Sergio’s Spain NT jersey and a pair of black boxer briefs that could barely be seen under the large jersey. He turned away from the counter when he heard Sergio’s footsteps. ‘Has to be a fantasy,’ Sergio decided.</p><p>Fernando had a giant red strawberry between his pink lips and red juice trickled from the corner of his mouth. He sucked the remaining bit of strawberry slowly into his mouth, chewed a bit, and swallowed it down with a little gulp.</p><p>Sergio gulped similarly. How could one man manage to look so sexy without even realizing it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Fer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these guys, don't know them. This isn't true.
> 
> It's Sernando Day! Or it was... this is a smutty celebration of that. Enjoy!!

‘Am I awake or is this a fantasy?’ Sergio wondered when he walked into his kitchen to find his longtime lover, Fernando, standing at the counter. He was wearing nothing, but Sergio’s Spain NT jersey and a pair of black boxer briefs that could barely be seen under the large jersey. He turned away from the counter when he heard Sergio’s footsteps. ‘Has to be a fantasy,’ Sergio decided.

Fernando had a giant red strawberry between his pink lips and red juice trickled from the corner of his mouth. He sucked the remaining bit of strawberry slowly into his mouth, chewed a bit, and swallowed it down with a little gulp.

Sergio gulped similarly. How could one man manage to look so sexy without even realizing it?

Fernando smiled. “Morning, sleepy head.”

“Morning… Are you sure?”

“Clock says eight-thirty,” Fernando said with a nod.

“Eight-thirty in a fantasy world?”

Fernando laughed. His tongue slid out and swiped over the strawberry juice, licking his mouth clean. Sergio gulped again. Fernando was making him hard without even touching his body. “What are you talking about, Sese?”

Sergio walked towards him. “I have to be dreaming.”

Fernando shook his head dismissively. “I hope not, because when you get over here, you better start kissing me, and I want that to be real.”

“You look too good to be real.”

Fernando giggled, scrunching up his nose and looking even better. ‘How is that even possible?’ Sergio wondered, picking up his pace.

‘I’m real, baby,” Fernando said, reaching out for Sergio.

Sergio was close enough to smell himself on Fernando. He was close enough to see all of the beautiful freckles that dotted his milky skin. He stepped into his embrace and let his hands slide around his thin waist. He was close enough to see the marks his teeth left on the older man’s neck. He kissed the marks gently.

“Do you think I’m real now that you can feel me?”

Sergio hummed against the warm skin of his lover’s neck. “I don’t know. Seeing you in my jersey has always been a fantasy of mine, you know that. Maybe you’re fantasy Fer.” Sergio let his tongue flick out and lap over the mark on Fernando’s neck.

“Mmm…” Fernando hummed and slid his fingers into Sergio’s long hair. “I think fantasy Fer would do a lot more than just stand around in your jersey…” Fernando lightly tugged at the long chocolate locks in his hand.

Sergio groaned and shoved Fernando back against the counter. He pressed his hips against Fernando’s, feeling the smaller man’s cock coming to life against his already hard erection.

Fernando moaned and tilted his head back, begging Sergio to keep kissing it. Sergio acquiesced, sucking at his prominent Adam’s apple, and dipping his tongue into the hollow of his throat.

Fernando let his eyes fall shut as another moan escaped past his lips. He silently marveled at the fact that just minutes ago, he was innocently eating some fruit for breakfast and now… Fernando yelped when Sergio bit down on his collarbone.

Sergio lapped at it with his tongue and kissed it to apologize for being rough. Fernando clawed at the thin fabric of the white shirt covering Sergio’s back and growled. Sergio tittered and pulled away. “You sound like an angry little puppy,” he teased, sucking Fernando’s bottom lip into his mouth and biting it gently.

Fernando growled louder and shoved him away, pushing him back against the kitchen island. It was his turn to attack Sergio’s neck. It might have seemed like “payback” to Fernando, but Sergio relished every second of it. He groaned and gripped Fernando’s ass. Sergio often teased him for having such a big ass, but the younger man loved it. It was always so soft and pliant under his hands.

Fernando had meant to be torturing Sergio with his nibbles, but he stopped and choked on a moan when Sergio gripped his ass tightly and pulled him closer. Their cocks ground together, setting Fernando’s nerves ablaze. He shivered and clung to Sergio when his knees went weak.

Sergio’s hands slid down over his ass, and gripped just under it, hoisting him up. When he moved away from the island, Fernando wrapped his legs around his waist, gripping with his strong thighs. The blond buried his face against Sergio’s neck and sucked at the already moist skin as Sergio carried him through the kitchen toward the hallway.

Sergio had just stepped into the hallway when Fernando’s mouth moved to his ear. He sucked his earlobe between his lips and then nibbled at the edge of it. Sergio moaned low and crushed Fernando against the wall. Fernando groaned and let his head fall back against the wall, begging Sergio to touch him, kiss him, suck him, anything.

Sergio was torn. He wanted to rip his shirt off and suck at the pale skin of Fernando’s chest. He knew it would be pink and just starting to sweat from the light exertion of their make-out session. Fernando looked perfect that way. But at the same time, Fernando wearing his jersey was too hot to remove it. He settled for assaulting his lover’s neck again, teasing the sweet spot just under his hear, sucking at his pulse point. He could feel Fernando’s rapid pulse beating against his mouth while his heart beat against his own where their chests were pressed together.

Fernando tightened his legs around Sergio’s waist and slid both hands into his hair. It was just beginning to feel wet at the hairline from the light layer of sweat covering Sergio’s upper body. “Sese, kiss me,” he begged. He loved the neck assault, but he wanted to feel Sergio’s mouth on his – doing more than just nibbling his bottom lip.

Sergio waited only a second before following orders. He pulled away from his neck with a wet popping sound and attacked Fernando’s perfect pink pout. Sergio’s lips slid over his, sucking gently at the bottom one, then the top. His tongue traced the line of his bottom lip before demanding entrance to Fernando’s mouth.

Eagerly, Fernando pouted his lips and accepted his tongue – teasing it with the tip of his own tongue. Sergio pressed his body against Fernando’s, pushing him harder against the wall as their tongues danced fiercely with one another’s. The heat between them was almost unbearable. Fernando tugged at his hair. The kisses became sloppy, wet, and rough – warring tongues, gnashing teeth, bitten lips.

Sergio jerked away from the wall and stumbled up the stairs, nearly falling twice with the weight of Fernando clinging to him, and his tongue working again at his neck.  When he finally made it to his bedroom, he went straight for his bed.

“No!” Fernando protested, yanking on his hair.

“Ouch!” Sergio bit his neck. “What, no?”

“Shower. I’m burning up… Take me in the shower, please.”

Sergio’s cock jumped at the idea and he rushed them to the en-suite bathroom. Fernando untangled his limbs and slid away from Sergio’s body. He instantly whipped the jersey over his head, gaining a whimper from his partner.

“What’s wrong?”

“I really wanted to fuck you while you were wearing that.”

“Is this going to be the last time you fuck me?”

“Hell no!”

“I’ll wear it later then. Now, get naked!” Fernando stumbled to the shower and turned on the water – not hot, but not cold. When he turned back around, Sergio was completely naked. “Damn, Sese. You will always be the sexiest man I have ever met.”

“Same to you, Nando.” Sergio stepped forward and pulled him into his arms, kissing him slowly and deeply. It was much different than the dirty, hard kisses from earlier, but no less sexy and much more beautiful. The kiss said, “I love you and I always will.”

Fernando wrapped his arms around Sergio’s neck and kissed him back, momentarily forgetting about the urge to be taken. At that moment, he just wanted to covey all of the passion and love he was feeling to the love of his life.

When he finally needed a breath, Sergio pulled back, but just enough to get a breath. His forehead remained pressed against Fernando’s. The heat between them was unbearable again, but neither one wanted to back away, to break the hold. “I love you,” Sergio whispered.

“I love you too.” Fernando’s lips brushed against Sergio’s as he spoke inspiring the Sevillian to kiss him again – quickly this time.

“I want you,” Sergio mumbled into his mouth.

“I’m yours,” Fernando whispered in a deep, husky voice. “Take me.”

 

Water dripped over Fernando’s face, trickling down from the wet strands of blond hair stuck to his forehead. His back beat against the shower wall as Sergio pounded into him, thrusting with such precision that he hit the perfect spot each time, sending Fernando’s entire body into a pleasurable frenzy. Fernando moaned unashamedly and clawed at Sergio’s slick back with his blunt nails.

Sergio pulled Fernando close – gripping the back of his neck and trapping his cock between them as he thrust as hard as he could. He was close, so close to coming deep inside his partner. He created friction with their bodies on Fernando’s neglected cock, begging him to come with him. Fernando came a few moments earlier, uttering a whimpering cry as he shot ropes of come on their chests. His muscles clenched around Sergio’s cock, sending him quickly over the edge.

Sergio crushed him against the wet shower wall and slammed into him as he emptied everything he had into him. He groaned against his neck and raked his teeth over it, breathing heavily.

Fernando whimpered as his chest heaved against Sergio’s trying to breath despite the crushing weight against it. Sergio slid out of him and held him gently, kissing lazily at his neck whilst they both tried to catch their breath.

When they could both breath comfortably again, Sergio pulled pack and pressed kisses to Fernando’s swollen pink lips. He held his face with his big hands – long fingers reaching into his wet hair while his thumb caressed his jaw bone and cheek.

They stayed pressed together, kissing each other for what seemed like ages before Sergio pulled away completely and reached for a bottle of expensive shampoo. Fernando turned around and stepped backward, knowing what was coming next. Sergio had a fascination with washing hair and Fernando had developed one as well. He loved the feel of Sergio’s long hair slipping between his fingers covered with fragrant bubbles. They washed each other’s hair longer than they really needed and then caressed soap over one another’s bodies before finally shutting off the water and climbing out of the shower.

“Let’s go back to bed,” Fernando suggested as they dried off.

“Will you wear the jersey?”

“No! It’s all sweaty.”

“I have more!”

“I’m not wearing a Real Madrid jersey, Sese. I love you, but no.”

“Oh, Fer, why not?”

“Sergio. Would you wear one of my old Atleti ones?”

“No. They’re practically kid-sized. I’d never fit.”

Fernando snapped Sergio’s ass with his towel. “They are not! And you know what I mean. If it fit, would you wear it?”

“No. Atleti sucks.”

Fernando glared at him. “Well, I’m not wearing your shitty Real jersey.”

“Watch it, Torres. That’s my club.”

“And Atleti is mine.”

“You’re at Chelsea now. Shut up.” Sergio grabbed the back of Fernando’s head and swung him over against the wall. “Or I could shut you up,” he said. His voice was low and husky and his eyes glinted with lust. He could never get enough of Fernando.

“Take me to bed first and you can do whatever you want to me,” Fernando said, biting Sergio’s plump bottom lip.

Sergio dragged him to the bedroom and threw him down on the bed. Fernando expected him to jump on top of him, but Sergio darted into the closet. He returned a minute later, carrying an old Spain jersey. “It’s from the World Cup,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows as if that somehow made Fernando wearing it even sexier than a normal jersey.

“Okay, Sese,” Fernando said, scoffing.

“What? We had some of the best sex ever during the World Cup. Damn, you were sexy then.”

Fernando pouted, holding the shirt over his crotch modestly. “And I’m less sexy now.”

“Oh, no, baby, no, but damn… the things you did…” Sergio’s cheeks flushed and he licked his lips. The scene playing in his mind was obviously pretty damn sexy.

Fernando growled like an angry puppy again. “What? What did I do then? Sese, stop thinking about World Cup Me.”

Sergio laughed and flopped onto the bed next to Fernando. “Are you jealous of yourself, Fer?”

Fernando pouted. “Why was I so much sexier then?”

“I didn’t say you were so much sexier then. You were just sexy as hell. For one, you rode me like… all the fuckin’ time and damn, Fer, you are sexy on top.”

“I could still do that now, Sergio, but you always throw me down on my back. You never let me be on top.”

“Fernando, you and I both know you’re quite capable of switching positions when you want to. You just got lazy over the years.” Sergio teased him and poked his belly, ticking him.

Fernando smacked him. “I’m not lazy!” He knocked Sergio onto his back and climbed on top of him. “I’ll show you how not lazy I am.”

“Fer, wait.”

“No! We’re doing it like this!” Fernando reached back and stroked Sergio to get his fully hard.

Sergio moaned. “Fer, the shirt… put the shirt on,” he gasped.

Fernando removed his hand from Sergio’s cock long enough to obey. Sergio quickly replaced his hand with his own and jerked himself off until Fernando was ready.

“You are so sexy,” he muttered as he watched Fernando – in his sexy-as-hell World Cup jersey – mounting him.

“As sexy as World Cup me?” Fernando asked, sliding slowly onto Sergio’s shaft.

“Sexier,” Sergio moaned.

Fernando moaned with him and started to rock his hips the lower her got until Sergio had completely filled him. “I love the way you feel inside me,” Fernando absently muttered as he rocked slowly, just enjoying the sensation of Sergio’s hard cock inside him. He was still tired from the shower sex, but there was nothing wrong with starting slow.

“I never want to be inside anyone else,” Sergio groaned. His hands found their way to Fernando stomach, pushing the red jersey up a bit to caress Fernando’s warm, soft skin.

“Unngh, you feel so good,” Fernando increased his pace a little, riding a little harder, pushing Sergio deeper inside his body.

“You too, baby,” Sergio let his right hand slide down Fernando’s stomach and onto his cock. He slowly stroked him, teasing the slit with his thumb. When pre-cum seeped out, he used it as lubricant to get more friction and speed up his strokes.

Fernando whined and moaned, bouncing a little on Sergio’s cock. He angled himself so that Sergio’s cock was hitting the right spot with each bounce. He shivered and moaned, begging Sergio to stroke him harder. He could feel the climax coming already and he was aching for it. He road harder, sliding his hand into his hair, brushing the wet strands away from his face. His fingers trailed slowly down his face, bumping over his lips as he sucked the bottom one into his mouth and bit down on it.

“Fuck, Fer,” Sergio hissed at the nearly pornographic display.

“Sese,” Fernando whimpered. There was so much more in the simple whimper than just the name. “Sese” sounded like “Sese, please fuck me, stroke me, kiss me, touch me…”

Sergio jerked him harder and lifted his own hips, driving his cock into him harder. Fernando batted his hand away from his cock and pulled him up. When Sergio was nearly seated, Fernando rode him hard, filling the room with the sounds of skin slapping skin and wanton moans.

Sergio clawed at his back while he tried to get a grip. It was nearly impossible with Fernando quick, rough movements. Finally, Fernando came and collapsed against his chest spent. “Sese,” he whimpered, begging Sergio to finish for him.

Sergio again heard more than simply his name and flipped his beautiful partner onto his back, thrusting into him hard until he came harder than before. “You’re so perfect,” he whispered, kissing Fernando hard. The kiss said the words he couldn’t muster in that moment: _Thank you. I love you. You’re everything to me._

“I love you,” Fernando managed between gasped breaths.

Sergio rolled away from him. He wanted to touch him and hold him close, but he was hot, so hot – _too_ hot. And spent. He could barely move. He gazed over at Fernando, his beautiful chocolate eyes nearly hidden by his hooded eyelids. His freckled cheeks were stained red from heat and exertion. Sergio pulled himself together enough to sit up and pull the jersey off of him. It would only trap the heat on him. He used it to wipe the come from their stomachs and tossed it on the floor.

“Thank you, Fantasy Fer,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to his mouth before he rolled back onto the bed next to him.

Silence filled the room for several minutes. Sergio stared at Fernando’s serene face, wondering if he fell asleep until he finally spoke.

“I’m not a fantasy, Sese. I’m really yours,” he said as he curled against him, kissing his neck softly.

Sergio kissed his forehead. “I love you, Fernando,” he said just before they fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it! ;) Sorry for any errors - I no longer have a beta reader. Kudos and comments are loved!!


End file.
